Owlfeather's Story
by Amberstorm233
Summary: Owlfeather is exiled from WindClan after she was framed for the murder of three kits. Meanwhile a dark force lurks in the heart of WindClan. Can Owlfeather prove her innocence stop the force before it's to late or will she fail and will WindClan fall. Sorry for the bad summery. I don not own warriors although I wish I did. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

The tabby was angered by _her_ perfection once again. The cat's kin was chosen for a rank many only dreamed of."I deserve that position," the warrior thought coldly. Then the silence of the night was shattered by the wail of lost kits. The cat looked up and smiled slyly,"Perfect," the tabby thought, "just what I need". With that the Windclan cat stalked the kits as if they were rabbits and then the warrior pounced. The cat heard the crack as it broke the neck of one of the lost kits. The tabby smiled then instantly killed the other two. Then the warrior went back to WindClan camp knowing the plan would work out well.

Owlfeather was awoken by frighten cries from a queen. Hauling herself up the WindClan deputy went to see the commotion.

"Hawkflight what's wrong?" Owlfeather asked with elegance.

"My kits, their missing!" The green eyed she-cat stared at the queen with a questioned look, "What do you mean missing aren't they in the elders den like always?" Hawkflight shook her head, "I've already checked there and Rabbitfoot said he hasn't seen them since yesterday evening." While Owlfeather listened to the worried queens' story more cats had awoken from Hawkflights cries.

"I'll send out a surch party right away and I promise we'll find them." then with that said Owlfeather climbed up onto the clans meeting stump."I want Rawonfur, Duskfeather, Doveflight, and Harepaw to go surch for Hawkflights kits. Hurry back if you find anything strange. "

Hawkflights mate, Ant-tail, went by her side to comfort her…but how, why? And you're sure you've looked everywhere?" The brown and white queen nodded her head.

"I just hope their all ok." "Hawkflight why don't you see Silverwisper and Mistysong. You should go with her Ant-tail." After the pair of worried parents left Owlfeathers litter mates came to join her. Fawnfoot, her sister, had pale ginger tabby fur and bright blue eyes while her brother, Darkbreeze, had a grey-black pelt with medium blue eyes. Fawnfoot looked at her sister carefully and then said, "I hope the kits are alright it would be awful if their found hurt…or worse." It seemed like moons had passed since the patrol had left but, they had finally showed up. Willowstar went to greet the cats and hear the news of the missing kits. Willowstar nodded her head a few times before heading to the meeting stump. Her voice rang out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here around the meeting stump for a clan meeting." The cats of WindClan gathered around for the news of the lost kits.

"WindClan it is with a heavy heart that I announce Hawkflight kits, Eaglekit, Mousekit and Grasskit were found dead this morning." Owlfeather could see sadness from her clan mate's especially from Hawkflight and Ant-tail.

"Were they killed by a fox or badger?" one cat called out. Willowstar shook head and continued on, "They were killed by a cat. Not a loner or rouge but a clan cat. More specifically a WindClan cat."


	2. Chapter 2

Shocked and frighten mews rippled through the WindClan cats. Brichwing wrapped her tail protectively around her kits while the warriors were accusing each other of the awful crime.

"My clan do not fear we know who the murder is," at that moment every cat went silent and waited for Willowstar to reveal the evil cat. Slowly the elderly leader's eyes moved across the clearing until they reached Owlfeather. Taking a deep breath the grey pelted leader began, "The killer is…is," it looked as if she didn't want to revel the killer but, she continued on, "is…Owlfeather."Every cat was shocked and bewildered gasps came from the gathered cats. All of the sudden an uproar came from the crowd of WindClan cats. "Kit killer" some would call out or "Murderer" many would say. Others called out forms of torcher "Wound her and let her bleed to death" or even "Blind her then banish her". Willowstar raised her tail for silence and all commotion stopped.

"Owlfeather do you admit to this awful deed?" The white she-cat sat still and simply stared at her leader, "Willowstar I can honestly answer you that I didn't murder Hawkflight's kits in cold blood." The WindClan cats were silent and unmoving waiting for Owlfeather's charge.

"Owlfeather until proven guilty or innocent I banish from WindClan. Anyone who sees you on our land after dusk has orders to kill you. As Owlfeather was led out of camp Willowstar's next deputy was announced to be Fawnfoot, Owlfeather's own sister. Taking one last look at her pervious clan mates she saw her brother eerily and her sister shocked.

The blue eyed tabby looked out onto rolling hills of the moors happy with their accomplishment.

"Now that she's gone nothing can stand in my way. Now I just have one more cat to kill then my fate is sealed." With that the tabby headed back to WindClan's camp.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been five days since her banishment from WindClan. Owlfeather ached all over and her pelt looked as though it hadn't been groomed in ages. She hadn't eaten anything expect for a few scrawny mice and a small vole. She gazed across to WindClan territory wishing she could go back. Her only company was the howling wind that seemed to never stop.

"Why would someone kill innocent kits and how could they live with it." Owlfeather was lucky enough to have found a small, roomy cave with a stream running through the entrance and a large willow hiding her new den. The sun was slowly setting beyond the horizon and stars began to twinkle out. Soon her temporary den was bathed in soft moonlight of the full moon.

"Tonight is the gathering," Owlfeather thought to herself. She wondered what would be said about her. Would her leader explain what had happen or would she say she was sick. Thoughts scrambled in her head and kept her up most of the night. Finally she was able to get some sleep.

Owlfeather blinked open her eyes and gazed around.

"What is this place", she wondered aloud.

"Welcome Owlfeather I'm glad to see you." Owlfeather spun around startled by the strange voice.

"Who are you", she questioned.

"Do not fear I won't harm you in any way." Owlfeather's green gaze shone with wonder and amazement as she looked at the she-cats pelt.

"Am I…dead?" The dark ginger cat chuckled, "Of corse not dear you are still well and alive." The green eyed cat sighed gratefully.

"Well if I'm alive why am I here?" Suddenly the cat's eyes darkened.

"I came to warn you. Be careful who you trust because, even the kindest things have the darkest secrets." Then the StarClan she-cat disappeared into an inky darkness and Owlfeather was back in her nest of moss.


	4. Chapter 4

Owlfeather tried to think of what the warning meant. She reaped it over and over in her head still not understanding it. To clear her mind Owlfeather went hunting in hopes of gathering enough prey to keep her fully fed. Her white paws were covered in mud and blood as she gnawed at a scrawny rabbit she caught. After her meal the she-cat washed her paws in the stream and gazed down into the stream and saw her green eyes and her white pelt flecked with black. Her black ears and tail had gleamed like the night sky in the sunlight. She settled in the afternoon sun bathing in the warmth that would soon be gone with mid leaf-fall.

The scrape of paws came from behind the resting she-cat. Jumping up onto her paws Owlfeather stalked over to the area she heard the sound.

"Who's there", she called nervously. No one answered back instead a young tom turned to face her. He was tan with darker colored paws and fiery golden eyes.

"Hello there," the tom began," who are you I've never seen you before."Owlfeather was impressed with his straight forwardness.

"Hello is anyone home? Please don't keep me waiting."

Reluctantly she gave her name. "Now if you don't mind me asking what's yours?"

"The names' Sparrow uh…Owlfeather. Hey what kind of stupid name is that anyway?"

The she-cat's green eyes burned with annoyance. "It's my name ya' fluff brain ok. I don't care if you like it as long as I like it."

Sparrow smiled like an idiot, "Well I don't care what your name is just as long as you don't call me an idiot. Now say you're sorry."

"No."

Say it."

No."

Say it."

"No."

"Come on say it."

"I said NO! Now go to the Dark Forest You worthless piece of dung!"

"Ok you're forgiven."

While Sparrow laughed glowing brown eyes had watched them from the very willow that had hidden Owlfeather's home; suddenly it hissed and leaped at the cats. Each cat scrambled trying to get away from the fearsome yellowed teeth that snapped at their heels. Owlfeather got away while Sparrow was trapped between the rocks and fox. Knowing that she couldn't leave him she raced back and clawed at the russet animal. "Don't just stand there help me!"

Sparrow obeyed and fought alongside his savor. Finally the fox ran off not looking back. Out of breath sparrow said, "Thanks…for …saving my…life."

"No problem", Owlfeather answered back. They cleaned their wounds so infection couldn't set in. After they rested and Sparrow left for his home. "See you tomorrow I guess", Sparrow called back.

"What an odd tom", Owlfeather thought to herself. After the sun had set she settled into her nest and tried to fall asleep but, she couldn't. She stayed up thinking about Sparrow. She knew she had found a possible friend or maybe even a possible enemy.


	5. Chapter 5

A moon had passed quickly after the exile of the black eared cat. Owlfeather had been alone most of the days as an outsider. Her only friend was Sparrow, a young tan tom who is around when ever. She had grown a liking to the funny yet idiotic loner. Sometimes they would hunt together or share tongues in the eerily, warm lazy days of leaf-fall. Owlfeather had grown use to her temporary den which she now called the willow den. Although her life as a loner wasn't as nice as her life in the clans she was grateful that StarClan watched from silverpelt. She gazed up at the full moon which turned her white pelt into a beautiful frosty silver. Sparrow sat beside her gazing up at the starry night.  
"So your ancestors are up there in the stars?" Owlfeather nodded still watching the beauty of the night.  
"Owlfeather can you tell me more about the clans?" Irritated at Sparrow she explained all she could about the clans, their traditions, the legends, and even the tribe cats she heard so much about.  
"They sound amazing. But why did you leave?"  
"I-I was framed for I crime I didn't commit and then banished."  
"Sorry for asking. But hey if you didn't leave then I guess you wouldn't have met me then." His golden gaze locked onto her own green gaze. Owlfeather read his expression and saw happiness masking something else. Once again the warning rang in her ears,"Becareful who you trust because, even the kindest things hold the darkest secrets." Shaking her head she wondered if Sparrow was who the warning warning was talking about. "Don't be stupid", she thought to herself, "Sparrow would never hurt me." Owlfeather tried to convince herself but, she couldn't. After Sparrow left the she-cat got some sleep but, her dreams were filled with images of Sparrow's bloodied paws and her mangled body in front of him.

Willowstar felt invisible claws holding her and chocking her. The leaders eyes flew open but, all she could see was darkness. She tried to struggle but, all efforts were hopeless. Finally the old cat layed eerily still her grey pelt ruffled.  
The next day Fawnfoot became Fawnstar.  
"I chose my deupty to be Darkbreeze." The tom bowed his head in respect and sadness but, something else was on his mind.  
After the sun set the blue eyed tabby walked around the territory.  
"Finally", the cat thought, "I'm where I need to be my fate is finally sealed." The cat chuckled evilly then sat gazing up at StarClan


	6. Chapter 6

The golden eyed tom bounded over to the willow den with a small rabbit in his jaws.  
"Good morning", he said then dropped the prey at Owlfeather's feet. Grateful for the food the young she-cat tore into the juicy piece of prey.  
"Want some", she mewed in between bites. Sparrow shook his head. After the rabbit was eaten the friends started to plan their day.  
"So now that I've seen your home it's your turn to see mine."  
Owlfeather looked shocked, "No I-I can't. What if run into twoleg monsters or something worse?"  
"Don't worry I'll protect you besides it'll be fun." Relucently Owlfeather followed Sparrow across the thunderpath and into the twoleg camp which was full of dens.  
Owlfeather's eyes budged out of her head, "I-It's so…huge!" Sparrow smiled.  
"I know." Then he moved on.  
"We're almost there just a little longer." Before they knew it they were at Sparrows "intresting" home.  
"Here it is", the tom mewed proudly, "I know it's not much but hey at least it's something."  
"You're right it is quite um…something." Sparrow showed Owlfeather everything he could. From his friend's places to the area he hunts and everything in between. When they got back the pair rested.  
"Er…thanks for the tour…I guess."  
"No problem" the tom replied happily.  
Then each loner heard the distinked bark of a dog. Sparrow gasped the word 'run'. As the cats scrambled up over the wooden twoleg fence the dog appeared. Owlfeather lost her grip on the tall wooden object then tumbled down and landed with a crash. The large black and brown mass charged at her quickly.  
"Oh StarClan help", she thought desperately. Next thing she knew Owlfeather heard the hissing of a cat. "Go now", Sparrow said through clanked teeth. Once again she climbed on the twoleg object this time without fail. With Sparrow close behind she made her way down to the hard ground. As the tan tom reached the top the dog lunged at him and threw him off balance knocking him to the floor. Sparrow got up and limped over to Owlfeather.  
"Oh my are you ok?"  
Through clenched teeth he replied, "Yes I'm fine let's get out of here before something else happens."  
They walked side by side until they reached the willow den. Owlfeather healed Sparrow's injured leg as the rested for the rest of the time.  
"Well I best be going before it gets too late." He began to slowly limp back to his home.  
"Sparrow wait you can stay for a night or two if you want."  
"Really" the tom asked astonished.  
"Yes really." They settled in their nest ready for a well deserved rest. With their pelts touching Owlfeather felt a tingle going through out her body. Something stirred inside her , something that she had never felt before."I'm I falling in love with him", she thought silently."Don't be ridiculous we're total opposites. Besides he doesn't even love me" Deep down she knew how she truly felt.


	7. Chapter 7

The grey she-cat's fur was ragged and unkept. Although Owlfeather was only three moons younger than the amber eyed she-cat, Doveflight looked like an elder.

"Doveflight what happened to and how's the clan?"

The grey she-cat hung her head then shook it, "The clan hasn't been doing so well after Willowstar died."

Owlfeather stared in disbelief,"Willowstar is…dead? How and when did she die?"

"A moon after you left we think she was murdered but, that's not all. A dreadful leader stepped up and…and…sorry I can't say much I think we're being watched."

"What do you mean? Who is your new leader and are Darkbreeze and Fawnfoot ok?" Owlfeather could see tears swell up in the she-cat's eyes.

"Darkbreeze and I are mates; we have two lovely kits, a tom and a she-cat. Their names are Deerkit and Sunpaw. But Sunpaw died. "

"Wait why is Sunpaw an apprentice and Deerkit is still a kit?"

"Our leader is training kits under six moons! Sunpaw was only four moons old he died in his first battle! I should've been with him it's my fault he's dead", the queen began to cry.

"I'm so sorry…this is like Brokenstar from the stories training kits under six moons. Well is Darkbreeze and Fawnfoot still alive?"

"Darkbreeze died starting an up rise against our leader. He was killed when his neck got snapped as an example."

"M-My brothers dead? Why won't you tell me who your leader is?"

"If I do they'll kill me, Deerkit or both of us. I'm sorry but please help us! We need it before there is more killing. Already our leader has many followers from other clans who help guard the clan and there might be more. Maybe even loners or rouges who want trouble."

"Ok Sparrow and I will help meet me by the Horseplace tomorrow with any others who will be willing to help. One more thing has the clan recovered from the slaughter of Hawkflight's kit?"

"Owlfeather I will go one more thing though I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For…for everything I wish I stood up for you so we wouldn't be going through this horrid mess."

"I forgive you but, now's not the time for apologies, now's the time for war. Besides I don't mind much otherwise I wouldn't have met a certain friend."

"Thank you so much now you'll be remembered as a hero."

Owlfeather and Sparrow settled down for some sleep.

"Hey Sparrow what were you going to say before Doveflight came and told us the news?" The tom looked away from her gaze.

"Nothing important it's just…nothing."

"Come on tell me I won't get that mad I hope."

"Well I can't stop thinking about you Owlfeather. I-I love you and if anything were to happen to you I don't know how I'd live! I know it's stupid but, I mean every word."

"Want to know something? I love you to."

"Y-You do? Well then I have something to ask you. Do you want to be my…mate?" The beautiful she-cat touched noses with him.  
"Their's no one else I'd rather have as a mate other than you." With tails entwined the cats fell asleep together.


	8. Chapter 8

The crisp morning air and light fog surrounded the new mates as they headed to the Horseplace. Already three pulse Doveflight were waiting for them at the edge of the fence.

"Thank StarClan you're here." Doveflight touched noses with her former clan mate. In their jaws Owlfeather and Sparrow had a few juicy pieces of prey to give the WindClan cats.

"Thank you we desperately need this. All the prey we've managed to catch was either small or already dead. Also we better hurry with this we went on a hunting patrol just so we could meet." Owlfeather dipped her head in understanding.

"You're welcome I'm glad I could help my clan, now let's talk about the plan. Sparrow and I thought of one after we got back to our den. So here's what we thought; we could attack in three night when their least expecting it. You can meet us at the edge of your boarders with as many supporters of our cause as possible. Try to sneak out of camp if possible if it's not then try to go out in small groups."

"Wait in three nights?! That's the time of the gathering we can't do it then it would break the truce!" Her former friend, Mothfur, spoke.

"I know I was just getting to that. I'm sorry but we have to break it if WindClan is going to survive." "I know but it feels so…wrong." Then tom held his gaze down from the loner.

"I know", she sighed before moving on; "Make sure that most of you don't go to the gathering that night so we can have more cats fighting on our side. The camp won't be as guarded then so that's when we have to strike. "

They finally finished and Owlfeather's former clan mated went on their way.

"Are you sure this will work", Sparrow, her mate, spoke questionably.

"I'm sure it just has to." Then the loners headed back to the willow den.


	9. Chapter 9

The soft moonlight glistened from above. Everything was bathed in the beautiful silver of the full moon. The pair of loners sat waiting for the clan cats.

"I see them coming", the tan tom said

"I know but, I just hope that we have enough fighting cats." Quickly the WindClan cats met the loners on their borders. The light grey she-cat leading the attack group ran up and touched noses with the flecked loner.

"Doveflight I'm glad you came. Do you think we have enough cats though?"

The she-cat nodded, "Yes thankful we do." Turning her attention to her former clan mates, Owlfeather began.

"I know that most of you don't trust me after the events that took place countless moons ago. Tonight though you'll break free of that tyrant leader of yours", her hopeful voice rang out for all ears to hear.

"Will anyone fight alongside me so we can win WindClan back?!" Soft mummers spread through the clan cats like wildfire. Their expressions had a confused and tired look to them.

"I will." Turning her head she saw the call coming from Sparrow.

"As will I", this time it was Ant-tail. Owlfeather was shocked; even after she had been accused of kill his kits he still wanted to fight with her. Slowly more and more cats joined in until all the mews were a chorus of agreement.

"Ok Doveflight lead all the qu-", the white she-cat was interrupted by a raspy voice of a tom.

"I may not be young any more but I still have much fight left in me. Owlfeather let me join the fight I want to see myself that horrible leader get destroyed.

"Rabbitfoot that's not a good idea we'd need you help take care of the queens, kits and the other elders"

"I'm going weather you like it or not." Owlfeather stopped arguing knowing that she'd never win. As Doveflight led the queens, kits and elders away she caught a glimpse of brown and white fur.

"Hawkflight wait", at her name she spun and saw Owlfeather coming. She shot her a frosty glare before catching up with Doveflight.

"Everyone gather it's time to go." The green eyed she-cat glanced back one more time before leaving for the battle. Tonight was the night they got WindClan back; tonight was the night she goes home.

Swiftly the cats stalked into their camp. They knew there would be a battle that they had to win it. The first few cats quickly took out the guards before proceeding to the heart of the camp. The rest of them followed not making any sounds. Next thing they knew fighting broke out and the rebellion began. Cats clawed at each other trying to bring their opponent down. Owlfeather was caught in a fight with a speckled she-cat she didn't know, the she-cats tumbled down into the mess of fighting. Finally the rouge speckled cat was defeated and she ran without looking back. One by one the clan cats defeated the rouges, loners, and even cats from other clans. Storm clouds rolled in and all the fighting stopped. Owlfeather knew that the clans would be getting home thinking it was a sign from StarClan. Quickly the fighting continued on until there were only a few cats left who opposed the rebellion.

"What's going on here", the voice was that of a she-cat. Soon all the fighting stopped as they turned to see who was talking. The cat was a pale ginger tabby that Owlfeather knew. She was Fawnfoot, Owlfeathers sister.


	10. Chapter 10

The she-cat bounded over to Fawnfoot happily.

"Fawnfoot your alive! Thank StarClan", the ginger tabby stared at her sister coldly.

"What is this monstrous kit killer doing in my camp?!" Owlfeather stepped back in confusion.

"What do you mean your camp?" The ginger cat simply laughed.

"You're just as stupid as I always thought you were Owlfeather. Don't you realize that _I'm _their leader now?!"

"B-But how Fawnfoot? The way the described their leader it…it sounded nothing like you." Fawnfoot shook her head.

"Listen Owlfeather firstly I'm Fawn_star_ now and secondly you have to leave now otherwise we'll kill you."

Owlfeather bared her teeth, "Never, you're not the sister I knew before I left the clan. I'm staying to help these cats break away from your bloody rule!"

"Very well then WindClan attack", with the order cats launched into battle once more. Owlfeather was pounced on a ginger tom that she didn't recognize. The cats hissed and clawed at each other feeling the fresh sting of wounds. The ginger tom had Owlfeather pinned and he was ready to strike the final blow. Quickly the white flecked she-cat clawed at his exposed stomach and he ran with his tail in between his legs.

"You better run ya flea-bag!" The former WindClan deputy snapped her head back to see the elder, Rabbitfoot, yelling. With a sigh of relief to see the elder alive and kicking, Owlfeather rushed back into the spur of battle. One by one their enemies fell or fled to safety. Thinking to herself she thought, "Now just if I can just kill my sister…no Fawnstar then her followers will flee." The she-cat gazed around the blur of cats fighting to find the evil leader. Finally her gaze fell upon a tabby fighting multiple cats at once.

"Fawnstar", she hissed to herself as she ran toward the mass of fighting cats. As soon as her sister saw here, Fawnstar ran across the moors trying to get away from the angered and hurt Owlfeather. The she-cats ran until they reached an area near a stream.

"So little sis you finally have the courage to face me?" An evil smile formed across her face as she said those words.

"I've always have the courage to face all the clans if I could! And I would do anything to help my clan even if it means I die!"

"Fine then I'm sure I can arrange for that to happen", then without warning Fawnstar pounced on Owlfeather and healed her head in the stream.

"So you shall die as you wished."

"Even if I do at least I know that I have more honor and courage than you." Swiftly Owlfeather's head was placed back into the water where her vision slowly faded into darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

The she-cat was running out of air as she was held in place under water, slowly the weight of the other cat faded. Owlfeather resurfaced gasping for breath while thanking StarClan. She looked back to see her mate, Sparrow, fighting with WindClan's leader. Owlfeather joined him and together Fawnstar was slowly losing. The pale ginger tabby knew that she might lose against the fighting pair, so she went after her sister. But before she could do any real damage Sparrow moved in the way and got hit himself. Blood wailed from his side and he slowly bled, Fawnstar saw this as her chance of escape and ran.

"Sparrow", Owlfeather screamed.

"It's ok if I die someone will find me soon. You need to kill her before she destroys the lives of other cats besides Owlfeather at least I know I died honorably." Slowly his breathing became shallow. Gazing down at the body of her mate, Owlfeather decided what she would do. Leaving Sparrow's side she chased after the very she-cat who took the one thing she cared about most after her exile. Owlfeather followed her sister until they reached the rock pile just outside of their camp. From above storm clouds rolled in covering the bright light of the full moon and thunder crackled from above singling a storm was coming. Owlfeather faced her sister with teeth bared and claws sharp; she was ready to kill the cat she once loved as a kit.

"Listen Owlfeather before I kill you I would like you to know something." Lighting shot out from the sky and set the grass below ablaze.

"What do you want fox-heart", the white she-cat asked with hatred in her voice.

"Oh nothing just a little story of how I came into power."

"What's the point of telling me?"

"Oh that's the fun part you'll see how it all plays out. When you became deputy I was so annoyed, no angered by you. I knew I had to do something about it so a few moons later I got my opportunity." A wicked smile had spread across her face and Owlfeather knew what she ment.

"Y-You mean that-"

"Of corse you fool! You're just now figuring this out?! You're just as stupid as I always thought you were." Her voice softened and she continued," Do you realize how fun it was? One by one I picked them off quite easily. You should've heard them thinking that help had come. Grasskit was closest so in a blink of an eye I snapped his neck I even heard the crack. Mousekit whimpered and she was about to say something but before she could I slashed her throat. Then finally I had to deal with Hawkflight's last and strongest kit, Eaglekit. You should've heard her mewing for me not to kill her and that she wouldn't tell anyone but of corse you can't trust a kit to keep a secret so I had to kill her. I made numerous wounds all over her body so that could bleed to death. Then after I became deputy I grew impatient of waiting for Willowstar to die so I killed. Again I had so much fun" Fawnstar laughed evilly. Owlfeather felt sick after what her sister had told her. Her head filled with horrid visions and sights.

"How could you be so horrible", the voice was raspy and it came from none other than Rabbitfoot. Fawnstar whipped around and glared at the elder.

"Get out of here old fool this is not your fight."

"It is you who is the fool Fawnstar", without warning the elderly tom lunged at the leader and tried to snap and slash at her throat but Fawnstar was too fast. With a struggle she picked him up by the scruff and sent him plummeting to the ground. He landed in the ground looking unharmed by the horrific fall. Owlfeather saw him breathing normally and she sighed thankfully. Fawnstar took advantage of Owlfeather being off guard and lunged at her trying to kill the sister she once loved. The she-cats rolled and Fawnstar had Owlfeather pinned. The white she-cat clawed at her sister's exposed stomach and then slashed her throat. The pale ginger cat layed unmoving for a while. Her breathing had completely stopped for a while before she had gotten back up. Owlfeather didn't know how to kill her sister before she was to come back to life. A million thoughts raced through her head and she had finally decided on something but it was too late. Fawnstar had already gotten up and was ready to pounce on her sister. The she-cats faced each other once more and they were ready to kill one another. But before more fighting could began a terrible cracking sound came from underneath Fawnstar's paws. The ground beneath her collapsed and she tumbled down onto the rocky interface. A crack echoed of the rocks and Owlfeather knew that her sister had broken her neck. She glanced down only to see the broken body of Fawnstar. She moved to get to her sister but flames engulfed the Fawnstar's final resting place. Owlfeather hurried out of there and grabbed the body of Rabbitfoot who was now clinging onto life.


	12. Chapter 12

She awoke in a small, dark cave that smelled of overpowering herbs. The she-cat was confused and frighten she looked around for an escape area and saw light the mouth of the stony thing. She quickly ran through the entrance and into the glaring light of the late new-leaf sun. In a dazed state the white she-cat gazed around a half charred WindClan camp. A young she-cat bounded up to her calling her name.

"Owlfeather, hey Owlfeather are you awake?!" Owlfeather shook her head slowly remembering what had happened last night.

"Deerpaw is that you?"

The brown she-cat shook her head," Nope actually its Deerfur now." Owlfeather nodded to the new warrior and she continued to move around camp.

"Owlfeather your awake!" Owlfeather's heart stopped and her head shot up as she heard the voice. She spun herself around only to see the one she loved.

"S-Sparrow your alive!" The white cat bounded over to her mate.

"I thought you died Sparrow. I-I-"

"Don't worry I thought the same."

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting anything but, how are you feeling?" The loner's heads flipped around to see Mistysong, the clan's medicine cat apprentice. Owlfeather saw her expression; it was a mixture of things, sadness, happiness, grief, and a few others Owlfeather couldn't identify.

"What's wrong?"

"It's about Silverwisper she…she's dead." Shock and grief over came the loner.

"What do you mean dead? I didn't see her fighting or anything I-I'm so sorry. Hey how did I get here anyways? Last thing I remember is-"Owlfeather stopped and realized something. Where was Rabbitfoot? As if her thoughts were being read Mistysong said where he was.

"We found you both in the thick of the fire thankfully though you survived. But Rabbitfoot I think he's going to hunt with StarClan soon." Owlfeather bowed her head as memories flooded back.

"Hello Mistysong, Owlfeather I'm right here ya know", Rabbitfoot had joined them and collapsed on the ground.

"R-Rabbitfoot are you alright?"

"No, no dear I afraid StarClan is calling to me soon but before I go I want to tell the clan something", once again her was in a coughing fit. Mistysong called for all of WindClan to hear the tom's final words.

"Gather around please and listen to what I have to say. I going to hunt with StarClan soon and I need you all to hear this. I know the murder of Hawkflight's kits and Willowstar. It was our fox-hearted," he paused to get some staggered breaths out before going on," leader it was Fawnstar." After the elder had said those final words he died instantly right in front of every WindClan cat. Mews of sadness and demise rippled through the clan cats. Many cats weren't surprised that Fawnstar was the killer of their old leader and the kits. They all sat in silence that night mourning the deaths of the two brave cats that fought for freedom of Fawnstar. The next morning their bodies were buried and Mistysong went back to treating the clan's wounds. Mothfur announced patrols while Owlfeather and Sparrow were getting ready to leave.

"Are you sure you want to go? I mean after all you've both done your each welcome to stay here if you like."

"Are you sure everyone else would be ok with that Hawkflight?"

"Well they better be after all you've done. Besides it's the least I can do after you…found the killer of my kits."

"Hawkflight give us until sunset to decide please." The brown she-cat simply nodded then went on her way to her new litter of kits. Then Mistysong darted out of her den and ran up to Mothfur the soon to be WindClan leader. The clan's sole medicine cat seemed frantic as she told Mothfur the news. He looked a bit upset about it but he still agreed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here beneath the meeting stump. Mistysong just had a prophecy that she wants to share with you." He turned the clan's attention over to their medicine cat so she could explain the prophecy.

"The prophecy was 'From the ashes of the moors a leader will arise and defeat the greatest evil'. Then I found an owl's feather in front of me. I think StarClan wants our next leader to be Owlfeather." Approving mews shook the camp as the WindClan cats agreed with StarClan's choice for leader. Owlfeather was shocked and bewildered that StarClan would choose her personally to lead WindClan. She took Mothfur's place on the meeting stump so she could address the clan.

"I think I should choose a deputy now. The cat I want to serve by me is Mothfur. He fought bravely in battle and deserves this position." After the meeting the cats went back to work and Owlfeather got ready for her trip to the Moonpool. Just as she was about to leave camp for the long journey Doveflight came with two young cats who looked to be about four moons old.

"Doveflight who are these kits?" Owlfeather stared down at the two kits. One was a large dark ginger tabby with blue eyes the other was a rather scrawny spotted pale ginger she-cat who had green eyes. Owlfeather inspected them carefully and she thought she knew them from somewhere. Then it hit her she knew who these kits belonged to and she intended to keep it a secret.

"Mothfur take these kits to Mistysong to be checked on. Then have one of the queens take care of them. By the way young ones what are names."

"I'm Flamekit", the tom said and then pointed to his sister, "and this is my sister Mosskit. Our mother hasn't been around and well we came here like she told us to."

"What was her name?"

"We don't know she never told us."

"Well then please take care of these kits while I'm gone", then Owlfeather left to receive her nine lives.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure I'll be alright?" The white flecked she-cat looked at her medicine cat.

"Yes of corse I've done it many times and look at me I'm fine. Listen you need to do this for the sake of WindClan." Finally the soon to be leader touched her nose to the water and she was sucked into an inky blackness. Quickly the blackness turned into the blurry shapes of her warrior ancestors. One starry shape stepped out and it was the tabby who gave her the warning of her sister's evil.

"Welcome Owlfeather are you ready?"

"I guess…yes I am."

"I am Vixentail Owlfeather you may not recognize me now for I died at your birth. With this life I give you a mother's love for her kits." When the strange tabby touched noses with her she felt like all of LionClan was within her and that she could take on ten badgers singled pawed. Then an image of her and her litter mates flashed through her mind and there nursing them was Vixentail her mother.

"M-Mother", she called out weakly. The beautiful tabby nodded her head and stepped back for the next cat to appear.

"Darbreeze is it you?!"Owlfeather stared happily at her beloved brother.

"It is dear sister. Now with this like I give you for speaking out against injustice. Use it well to help you judge clan mates."

"Wait don't go yet, I have something to tell you. You know Doveflight really misses you?"

"I know and I'll be sure to watch over our kits for eternity." Owlfeather's heart stopped when she saw the next cat. She was a pretty silver she-cat that looked young once again.

"Silverwisper it's you."

"Of corse it's me dear I will always watch over you. With this life I give you believing in what's right. Use it to help you understand your clan's beliefs." Owlfeather felt powerful yet calm. As the former faded away three tiny bodies took her place. Owlfeather felt sadness as the kits took their place in front of her, "Three kits that never got to experience warrior hood or to have a family of their own."

"I-I'm sorry that I couldn't save or help you when Fawnstar killed you." Eaglekit, Grasskit and Mousekit stared at her happily.

"That's ok it's not your fault we died."

"Eaglekit is right there would've been nothing you could've done to stop her."

"Now with this life we give you Justice."

"Use it to justify your clan mate's crimes fairly and equally." Grasskit touched noses with Owlfeather and she felt calm and yet fierce as if she were in battle. The kits faded and a dusty brown she-cat took their place.

"My name is Wind I was the first leader of WindClan. With this life I give you understanding. Use it so you can understand your clan mates and what they believe in." Before she left an image of a young white she-cat with green eyes came into view. The cat went onto the thunderpath and was close to be hit by a monster. Before anything could happen a grey tabby tom moved her out of the way almost getting hit himself. The vision melted away and a new cat appeared. The next cat was a tom who she all but forgotten.

"Rabbitfoot you're young again!"

"Right you are missy. Now for my life; with this life I give you strength. Use it to protect the very clan mates I left behind." When the tom touched noses with her Owlfeather felt as though she could take on all the clans at once. As Rabbitfoot faded a new cat appeared.

"Who are you", she asked curiously.

"I'm Sunpaw; my life is for you to train your young cats wisely. I died in my first battle and I don't want that to happen to any other kits. Train them when they can fight fairly." He faded away and then a new cat took his place.

"W-Willostar I can't believe it."

"I know Owlfeather you said that too many others here. With this life I give you compassion. I didn't show you any when I exiled you. I was just too old and stupid."

"You weren't stupid you were just trying to do the right thing. You thought I did it and you wanted your clan to be safe."

"Perhaps but, seeing so many lives ripped away because of Fawnstar's evil I just help but to blame myself." The old leader melted away and a new cat appeared. He was large and thin she knew who he was almost immediately.

"Brackenheart, I haven't seen you since…" her sentence trailed off as she remembered the bloody battle that had claimed her father's life. She saw him die as a new apprentice and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Yes my daughter I'm so proud to see how far you've come. With this final life I give you loyalty. Use it to serve your clan at all cost. Now I welcome you as a full leader Owlstar."

"Owlstar, Owlstar", the StarClan cats cheered and left back to their ranks. At least all but one.

"Willowstar what is it?"

"I have come to give you a prophecy. Four will save the clans. One will give her life, another will become powerful, the third will join the clans and the fourth will gain a life." At that moment the old leader left and Owlstar was now alone with Mistysong sitting by her side.

"They're so beautiful, what should we name them?" The tan tom stared at his kits; three she-cats and a tom

"I think this little one right here should be Breezekit and this one next to her Vixenkit." Owlstar stared at hers and Sparrow, now Sparrowfur, kits.

"I think the tom should be Dark-kit and the final she-cat Eaglekit."

"You chose perfect names Sparrowfur I love them and you." Once again the prophecy rang in her ears; 'Four will save the clans. One will give her life, another will become powerful, the third will join the clans and the fourth will gain a life.' Were these the kits the prophecy was talking about? If so what would the future be for them?


End file.
